Trouble in Paradise
by xbrokenfairyx
Summary: Paige and Manny both love the same guy-----J.T. YORKE! But when Craig starts to heat things up with Manny, what will happen? PLEASE RR!
1. Strictly Business

Manny Santos stared gloomily out into the dark, icy sky. This was the third night in a row she had been up here. For the last three days, Manny had climbed out of her window and onto the roof hopefully wishing the night sky would calm her worries. Manny felt as if she was being suffocated by too much paradise, with her new boyfriend and all, and her fresh new image that charmed most of Degrassi's boy population. And what about Emma? She and Emma had been friends since kinder garden. Now, it seemed as if they were just strangers going to the same school. But then she also felt guilty, guilty about leading J.T. on and then leaving him for Sulley. "No," Manny said aloud. "That wasn't my fault." She said, trying to calm herself. But deep in her heart Manny knew that it was her fault, and that she was a terrible person for doing that to J.T. Manny sighed, and climbed back into her room. She fell into a restless sleep with J.T. and Emma in her head.  
Toby laughed so hard he thought he might pee his pants. "Will you shut up!" J.T. whispered to Toby fiercely. "I'm sorry," Toby started. "It's just that I thought this thing with you and Paige was like over at the end of 8h grade." Toby said quietly. J.T. sighed heavily, and let his eyes wander pass Paige and to Manny. She looked up and saw J.T. staring at her, and he quickly glanced away. "This isn't about Paige," J.T. began solemnly. "It's about Manny." Toby suddenly felt a jolt of sadness for J.T. "J.T.," Toby started calmly. "You know that..she's...uh.going out with Sulley right?" J.T.'s face suddenly looked angry. "Yeah, I know about him. He's the creep who toally dissed me right in from Manny." "So what does Paige have to do with Manny?" Toby asked confused. J.T. smiled a coy smile and said, "Jealousy my friend, jealousy." Toby couldn't help but laugh. "So you think that IF Paige goes out with you, Manny will become so jealous that she'll break up with Sulley?" Toby asked. "I'm hoping." J .T. said, voice unsure.  
"Hey Babe," Sulley, Manny's new boyfriend, said as he hugged her playfully. Manny smiled, but inside only half of her was happy with their relationship. "Hey." Manny said closing her locker. "Listen," Sulley began. "You know that kid..what's his name? P.J?" Sulley said unsure. "J.T." Manny corrected him. "Yeah. Listen, I don't wanna see you hanging around with him all right? He looks like trouble." Sulley explained. "But Sulley, I've known him since I was four, he's harmless." Manny said calmly. Manny looked hard into Sulley's eyes and gasped. Anger flickered in Sulley's eyes. Sulley chuckled, and said, "You don't get it, babe. You're mine, and I don't want to share you with anyone else, ok?" Sulley uncomfortably pushed Manny against her locker and caressed her face. Manny closed her eyes and felt like screaming. Had she truly traded her old life for this? "Do we understand each other?" Sulley asked, playing with Manny's string on her crop-top. Manny smiled a shaky smile and said, "Yeah, of course."  
Math class seemed like nap class to J.T. "Mr. Yorke," J.T.'s math teacher jerked him out of a sleepy slumber. "Huh?" J.T. said in a sleepy voice. A few kids chuckled. "Would you mind joining us Mr. Yorke?" Mr. Armstrong asked. "Oh, uh sorry." J.T. said. "J.T.," Mr. Armstrong said quietly. "Is something bothering you? You've been falling asleep quite too persistently in my class." J.T. thought for a split second if he told Mr. Armstrong what was going on in his life. It wasn't too pretty. "No, nothing's wrong Mr. Armstrong, it's just that my mom's been busting out her old disco records at night." J.T. lied. The class laughed. J.T. smiled, but inside he was all torn up, he wanted Manny so badly, but he couldn't have her. Mr. Armstrong chuckled and said, "Oh all right Mr. Yorke, if you say so."  
Emma couldn't think straight. Everything was just a big, brown blur in her head. With school, the new baby, J.T. and Manny, and her environmental community service project coming up, stress was a word used in her everyday vocabulary. Today, luckily, Manny was dressed like a normal person, and hadn't attracted any attention from Raditch. But why did she care? She and Manny were no longer friends as far as she knew. Emma glanced over to Manny, Sulley's arm around her. She was hanging out with Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, and all the popular people. Spinner said something which was obviously funny, and since everyone laughed, so did Manny. Emma was disgusted. She knew Manny too well to know that that laugh wasn't an authentic one. Manny caught Emma staring at her, and Emma went back to her locker. She SO hoped Sulley would dump her so she would know what it felt like to be a loner.  
Manny felt like a loner. Outside, she was the most hottest, coolest girl in grade eight. But inside, she felt like a little puppy dog on a leash controlled by Sulley. For the second time in the day, Manny again caught J.T. staring at her today. She seriously wished he would stop. It only made her feel more guilty.  
J.T. pretended to go through his locker, but he was carefully monitoring Paige's every move. J.T. took a deep breath, and walked over to Paige. Paige gave J.T. a "what are you doing here?" kind of look. "Hey Paige." J.T. said coolly. Paige rolled her eyes and said, "Um, bye." "Wait, please Paige. I need your help." J.T. begged. "If this involves me, you, a dinner and a movie, my answer is no." Paige said quickly. "For once Paige, it's not about that. It's about me and Manny." J.T. explained. "Oh, little miss hot stuff. Hun, she's taken, you DO know that right?" Paige asked with a coy smile. J.T. nodded sheepishly. Paige laughed softly. "Wait, let me get this straight, you want ME to go out with YOU hoping that Manny will get jealous enough to break up with Sulley, and then go out with you?" Paige asked. "Basically. So what do you say? Help a lost cause?" J.T. asked putting on the cutest smile he could smile. "Oh absolutely," Paige said smiling. "GREAT!" J.T. cheered. "Not." Paige finished then slyly walked away. Frustration filled J.T. "PLEASE PAIGE!" He cried in distress. J.T. fell to the ground, burying his face in his hands. Paige sighed, turned around, and helped J.T. up. "You don't understand Paige," J.T. began. "I don't know what's happening to me...I can't eat, I can't sleep...without Manny in my head." He explained solemnly. Paige smiled slyly and sighed. "Oh, I suppose I can help. But remember, this is strictly business, got it?" Paige said. "Of course," J.T. said surely. 


	2. Kisses and Drama

"Sulley!" Manny whispered into the phone. It was 1:00am, and Manny couldn't get Sulley out of her head. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered her through the phone. "Sulley? Why do you love me?" Manny asked quietly. "Manuelo, it's 1:00 in the morning, cant we talk about this later?" Sulley said, annoyance rising in his voice. "Please," Manny begged. "It feels like were not even a couple, you know? Were just like. two people from two different worlds who were forced to be together." Manny said, as if she had been waiting since forever to say this. Sulley sighed heavily and said, "Babe, you're just tired. Now go back to sleep." Manny considered this. Maybe she WAS just tired. She had had a lot on her mind lately. Her brain was just probably feeling too worked up, and needed someone to confide in. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow." Manny concluded. She gingerly placed the phone on its receiver, and fell into a restless sleep.  
"WHAT?" Emma Nelson screeched so loud some people stared at her. "J.T., she's a slut! A stupid slut! How could you even THINK of doing such a thing?!" Emma yelled. "Emma," J.T. started calmly. "I really like her." "So you think getting cheap love advice from Paige is gonna help? J.T., Manny's changed. I just don't think this is such a good idea because.well..I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Emma said lowering her voice. "Well I'll take my chances Emma; I really think that if me and Manny were together we just might hit it off." J.T. explained defensively. "I'm disgusted, J.T. All I'm doing is trying to look out for you--" "What are you, my mother? I can handle this, all right?" J.T. shot back. J.T. started to walk away when Emma yelled, "FINE! GO GET YOUR HEART BROKEN AGAIN!" "DON'T WORRY I WONT!" J.T. yelled back.  
Emma ran to the girls' washroom in absolute tears. She pounded the marble counter with her fists in frustration. Why was life being so hard on her? With J.T. gone, all she'll have left is Toby. Emma sobbed softly and grabbed a paper towel and dabbed it on her face. She stared at her reflection and didn't see the same person as she did a week ago. She saw a lonesome girl with no friends, and enough worries to fill every classroom in Degrassi. She hated to say it, but she wished Manny was here, the old Manny, the one who would comfort Emma, the one she used to share secrets with, the one that used to be her best friend. Emma lost her train of thought when Manny emerged from a bathroom stall behind her. Emma immediately acted as if she were washing her hands. "Hi Emma." Manny said quietly. She was wearing a skirt so short it could practically be underwear, and a thin lacy spaghetti-strap tanktop. "I heard you crying, what's wrong?" Manny asked gently. Emma chuckled and said, "You expect me to tell you? After what you did? What are you playing at, Manny?" "Emma, I'm just trying to help! If you'd let me----" "No, Manny." Emma said discreetly. "You can't help me. Only the old Manny can." Emma said, as if she had longed to say this for so long. "Well I'm sorry, Emme," Manny started softly. "But this is the way I am now. You'll just have to learn to accept it." She said firmly. "Do I have to?" Emma started softly, her eyes glistening. Manny nodded, and headed for the door. "So this is how it's gonna be?" Emma said to Manny's back. Tears slowly formed in Manny's eyes. She turned around, and as hard as it was, she said, "I guess so Emme, I guess so." "Okay J.T., if you really like Manny, you'll show her you care." Paige said, sounding like an educated shrink. Paige and J.T. were at a cozy coffee shop enjoying a chocolate biscotti, discussing the matters of dating. "And J.T.?" Paige said lowering her voice. "Yeah?" J.T. replied, taking a bite out of his biscotti. "You DO know I was just kidding about us pretending to go out, right? And plus, Spin wouldn't let you touch me." Paige said tantalizingly. "Oh yeah, but I knew you'd do SOMETHING to help out your favorite little man right?" J.T. said in a 'you-know-you-love-me' kind of voice. Paige laughed and said, "Please. Any ways, like I said, just show a little affection. It's nice for us girls to know that sex isn't the only thing on a guys mind." "But I do, Paige, and all she ever does is push away." J.T. whined. "Oh, God!' Paige exclaimed in a preppy voice. "J.T., you and Manny TOTALLY match. She and Sulley are like apples and oranges." "You really think so?" J.T. said, hope in his eyes. For the first time, Paige was actually sure about what she was saying. "Yeah, hun, it's just a matter of nerve. If you like someone, tell them straight up." Paige said, noticing she and J.T. were getting a little too cozy on the couch. "But what if she thinks I'm an idiot or something?" J.T. said softly. Paige laughed to herself. She was really getting to know the REAL J.T. He had always seemed like the fearless clown who would do anything to get a laugh. But now, he seemed like a sweet, innocent little puppy dog who just wanted some love. Paige shook her head and came back to reality. "Hun, what's life if you never take risks? You'll spend your whole life wondering what could have happened, and it'll drive you crazy, trust me." Paige said wisely. J.T. laughed softly and said, "You know Paige, I didn't expect this from you. I just expected you to diss me or something and just..well, walk away." "Oh come on J.T., I'm not THAT much of a bitch." Paige said stupidly. An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Paige broke the silence and said, "Okay, well maybe I am most of the time, but I've been working on it." J.T. moved closer to Paige, and surprisingly, she didn't move away. "Paige," J.T. started softly. "Yeah?" She answered back timidly. "You know how you said 'what's life without taking risks?'" J.T. continued in a low voice. "Yeah," Paige answered, not understanding where this was going. "Well, how do you feel about guys like that?" He said, his breath tickling Paige's cheek. "I think-----" Before she knew it, J.T.'s lips were against hers. Paige's knees felt like they were on fire, and she was surprised at how well J.T. could kiss. Paige snapped back to reality and pushed J.T. away. "So, what did you think? You think Manny would like that?" J.T. asked anxiously. "What? But J.T. I thought..." Paige stopped instantly in her words. Now she understood. She was just a simple test dummy for J.T.'s new moves. "You thought what?" J.T. asked, finishing the last crumb of his chocolate biscotti. "I just thought that you'd be more smooth." Paige lied. "Smooth," J.T. said slowly, as if he was looking through his brain for the definition. "Smooth, I got it. Hey, by the way, great acting. You should be Manny's clone or something." J.T. said stupidly. Paige faked a laugh, but inside she felt shocked. J.T., believe it or not, could ACTUALLY be charming. Somewhere in her heart, Paige knew, but tried to deny, wished that it was her J.T. was kissing, not Manny. Paige tried to erase these thoughts out of her head when she saw Spinner looking through the window with an injured look on his face.  
  
~*Hey, sori for taking so long but I got grounded for a lil bit so it so that kinda delayed the story. Well, hope u liked it and nex chp will b up soon!~* 


	3. How Dare You

Mr. Simpson's class was perhaps the most boring when he started on his lectures. Manny sat lazily in her chair watching Mr Simpson's mouth move, but didn't understand a word that was coming out of it. Then, she thought of Sulley. She didn't like how he had uncomfortably pushed her against her locker yesterday. It was downright rood. She wished she had the nerve to tell Sulley this wasn't meant to be, but what would she do when she lost him? Run back to Emma or J.T? J.T.! She seriously wanted to hook up with him now, but everything was such a mess. If she broke up with Sulley, she'd lose all her popularity and respect. But then again, there would be a possibility that J.T. wouldn't want to go out with her, even if she did break up with Sulley. She couldn't blame him, I mean, she DID like totally diss him when she denied a date with him. J.T.-----  
  
"Calling Cadet Manny? Do you copy?" Mr. Simpson waved his hand in front of her face. The whole class laughed except for Emma. "Oh, sorry Mr. Simpson!" Manny said smiling. "It's okay Manny, just check in with me once in awhile while you're up there in space." Mr Simpson said cheerfully. Manny smiled and nodded. Manny glanced at Emma. She looked as if her parents had died or something. She hated herself for doing what she did to Emma, poor Emma was already under enough stress with her new baby brother. Then, Manny's thoughts drifted back to J.T. She reminisced about the old days...how everything seemed so much less complicated. It sounded weird to say it, but Manny had a crush on J.T.  
  
Emma stared blankly at Mr. Simpson's moving lips. There were exactly 12 remaining minutes of computer time torture. Seriously, how do teachers expect their students to learn in such an un stimulating environment? Emma let her eyes wander over to Manny. She hated the way she acted as if nothing had happened between them in the girls' washroom. Emma wanted to get back at her bad, for all the stress she had caused for such a stupid situation that could have been resolved so easily. Emma needed to talk to someone, she needed someone to confide in. Then it came to her: TOBY! Emma, trying to be unnoticed, moved the mouse and clicked on the instant messenger.  
  
(On the computer with Toby)  
  
Emma Nelson: Tobes? Are you there?  
  
Toby Kerwin: Emma? What in the world?  
  
Emma Nelson: Toby, I need some friendly advice.  
  
Toby Kerwin: Uh.sure. Just hurry up before Simpson catches us.  
  
Emma Nelson: Toby! You can't rush these things!  
  
Toby Kerwin: Sorry, continue.  
  
Emma Nelson: Well, say I have this friend. (Mr. Simpson shoots suspecting looks at Emma and Toby)  
  
Emma Nelson: And she.uh.. is very controlling. She thinks she owns our relationship! Should I take control and try to get back at her for all the pain she's caused???????????????  
  
Toby Kerwin: ... (Mr. Simpson eyeing Emma and Toby constantly)  
  
Emma Nelson: TOBY?!  
  
Toby Kerwin: Uh..yeah, I mean its only fair right?  
  
Emma Nelson has logged out at 10:53am.  
  
(Back in class)  
  
"All right class," Mr. Simpson said as the bell rang. "See you all tomorrow. Toby, Emma, may I speak with you please?" Emma sighed. She knew that was a bad idea, but she needed advice so badly. "I've noticed you two have been taking notes on the computer in my class, keep up the good work." Mr Simpson said. Emma and Toby sighed with relief. "Notes, right." Emma replied.  
  
Paige stood nervously by her locker watching Spinner. How could she have done this to him? She turned to Hazel for support. "Just tell Spin the truth, I mean, you WERE just helping J.T." Hazel said, leaning in closer so no one would hear. "It's not like you were actually attracted to J.T., right?" Paige shifted her feet nervously. Should she tell Hazel? No, Hazel would blab it off to someone else, and the whole school would think Paige Michaelchuck was in love with J.T. Yorke. Paige winced at the thought. "Yeah, you're right, Spinner will understand." Paige replied unsure.  
  
Manny sat lonesomely on the bleachers watching Sulley's soccer practice. He had specifically told her to stay here and wait so he could 'show her off to his friends' after practice. What was she, a trophy or something? Today, Manny had wore precisely decent clothes today: a pink tank top with low-slung jeans. She was getting fed up with molding her personality just to fit in. She wanted to be herself again, and not have to worry if the people she hung out with would accept her for who she was. In the midst of all these changes, the one thing Manny wished she still had was a friend to confide in. Sure, she could have a conversation or two with Sulley, but she couldn't pour out her feelings to him like she did with Emma. As far as Manny was concerned, her relationship with Sulley was just puppy love. What would Sulley say if she told him that? What would he say if she told him about Emma? About J.T.? She wished everything could go back to the way it was, but things seemed to complicated to try and fix.  
  
"Spinner," Paige said calmly. "Please let me explain." "Explain what? That you have the hots for J.T.? Of all guys Paige, I'd never think it'd be him!" Spinner replied defensively. Paige knew confronting Spinner here at his locker was too out in the open. They needed to be someplace quieter. "For the last time Spin, I was helping him out with some romance problems." Paige said annoyed. "I could see if it were Jimmy, Craig, even Marco, but J.T.?" Spinner said, completely tuning out Paige. "You know what, fine. Think whatever you want, but I was just helping J.T. out." Paige said softly. Spinner became furious. He wasn't falling for this crap, and he was even madder that Paige didn't even have the guts to tell the truth to him up in person. "I'm telling the truth, Spinner." She said lowering her voice. Spinner exploded and said,"Oh yeah, I bet you 'told the truth' to your little boyfriend at Bardell, too. I bet that's why he probably ra---" Paige slapped Spinner hard in the face, and only when Spinner saw the look in Paige's eyes did he feel sorry for her. Tears glistened in her eyes as each drop slowly rolled down her cheek. "How dare you," Paige said, letting the words come out slow and hurtful. "Paige, I'm sorry." Spinner said, outstretching his hand to caress her cheek. Paige furiously pushed it away and ran away from Spinner as fast as she could.  
  
Sulley's practice was over, and Manny watched him walk over to the boys' locker rooms. Was she invisible or something? He had seen her sitting there impatiently on the bleachers, but he had stupidly walked away. What a jerk. Manny shook her head. What was she saying? He probably assumed she would meet him outside his locker room or something. Manny grabbed her bag and started towards the field. Her bag was terribly heavy. She'd just go put a few books in her locker and then meet Sulley later.  
Manny was about to turn the corner to her locker when she heard Sulley talking to someone. "So what, when ya gonna nail her?" A voice said. NAIL HER? What were they talking about? "Which one? Manny?" Sulley replied casually. Manny felt hot anger pulse through her body. Now she could say it. Sulley WAS a jerk. Not only that, he was seeing more than one girl! "Yeah, her." The voice said. "I don't know, she's really hot, and I want to fuck her, but well, she's too 'cute.'" Sulley explained. Manny buried her face in her hands and dropped to the floor. Emma was right. This relationship would never last.  
  
Manny got up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Slowly, she emerged from behind the wall. "Oh hey, Manuelo. I missed you." Sulley said playfully. The look on her face made Sulley cringe. He outstretched his hand to caress her face when she shoved it away. "Manuelo, what's wrong?" Sulley said in an angelic voice. "NAIL ME?" She cried in a distressed voice. Manny's wail echoed through the school halls, and Mr. Raditch came out to see what all the fuss was about. "Well, yeah, babe, I mean, you didn't think I was going for your personality, did you?" Sulley replied causally. "You are an asshole." Manny said, letting the words come out slow and insulting. Just as Manny was going to leave, Sulley spoke:  
  
"So I guess it's over, huh?" Sulley said, as if he could care less. Manny tried to hide the hot tears forming in her eyes and said, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
~*Heyoo! Okay, I am gonna try a new form of paragraphing nex chapter, so may b it will be easier to read.;) byers!!~* 


	4. Hazel's Rebellion

CHAPTER 4: HAZEL'S REBELLION  
  
~*hie people! Everyone thot I gave up on this story...but I didn't....im back! ( ~*  
  
IN THE CAFETERIA  
  
"Paige, this party is gonna be so cool!" Hazel squealed.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said, trying to be enthusiastic. "Cant wait."  
  
"Paige," Hazel started softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course," Paige said smiling. Hazel nodded, turning back to her lunch. The truth was; Paige felt like she wasn't worth anything. She had just lost Spinner, her best friend and boyfriend, and now she liked J.T. She was hoping this party she was planning would cheer her up, but it only made her think of Spinner and J.T. even more.  
  
Suddenly, Spinner appeared out of nowhere carrying his lunch. He shot a look of pure suspicion at Paige, making her shift nervously in her chair. Ever since she had been raped, Paige had always felt different around men. She had some crazy notion that they would try to attack her or something.  
  
"Um, hello?" Hazel said, waving her hands in front of Paige.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, annoyed.  
  
"What was that? You and Spinner totally snobbed eachother."  
  
"We had a fight," Paige admitted, trying to keep her voice as firm as possible.  
  
"Is everything all right? What happened? Are you okay? Did he do ----------- ------------"  
  
"Just leave it alone, Hazel." Paige said angrily.  
  
"Okay.......well......about the party...." Hazel began, trying rapidly to change the subject. "What kind of food should I bring?"  
  
"I don't care." Paige said dryly.  
  
Something changed in Hazel's eyes as she began to speak. "WHAT is your problem, Paige?" She yelled, slamming her lunch tray furiously.  
  
"All I ever try to do is help you. Why isn't anything ever good enough?" The words seemed to fly out of her mouth, as if they had waited this day to be free, free for Paige to hear. Paige and Hazel had stared to make a scene, and kids were beginning to stare.  
  
"Im sorry Hazel," Paige said solemnly. "I just don't have time for this right now."  
  
Paige stormed out of the cafeteria, Hazel following her. Paige walked slowly, her immense depression seeming to drag her down.  
  
"Paige," Hazel said, walking in front of her. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." She said firmly.  
  
Fiery anger and irritation swirled within Paige, almost making her fists fly out at Hazel's face. Instead, she furiously shoved Hazel out of the way. But resistance was futile, for Hazel continued to follow her, walking at her side.  
  
"Leave me alone, you freak!" Paige yelled angrily, her voice ringing throughout the empty halls.  
  
"No," Hazel said firmly. "I always do what YOU want. What about what I want?"  
  
Paige abruptly stopped walking, and turned around to face Hazel. "Well if I'm so controlling, why do you stick around so much?" Paige shot back.  
  
"Because," Hazel began gently. "That's what friends do."  
  
At that moment, it was as if time froze itself, so that Paige could understand the seriousness of Hazel's words. She knew deep down inside that Hazel was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't have the emotional strength to deal with this today.  
  
Paige turned away from Hazel, her high-heels clicking the tile as she walked. Hazel stood in the hallway, watching Paige walk away. It almost seemed as if she were walking away from their friendship.  
  
"You just think about what I said," Hazel said, making Paige stop in her steps. "It would be really sad to see you end up like Ashley."  
  
And with that, Hazel walked back to the cafeteria, her words seeming to chain Paige in a dungeon of despair and guilt. 


End file.
